bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bikini Rangers Mystic Force
2014-15 Bikini Rangers Series Confirmed! To Be Called "BIkini Rangers KungFu Clan". Bikini Rangers Studios had finally registers the trademark for the 2014-15 series. Dantheflash2011 13:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan is Eight Bikini Rangers Franchine. 22:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) We Added New KungFu CLan Rangers.Dantheflash2011 00:28, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RUMOR: Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan Cast Members. Reports seems to say that next year's television pilot episode. As always, the scheduled for March 2014-April 2014 release will be divided into a minimum of ten parts. here's a KungFu Clan Cast are: Please take these, as rumors, with a grain of salt! --Dantheflash2011 19:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) On Feburary 1, 2014 the official press release unveiled the Helmet Mask of Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan. Dantheflash2011 21:59, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RUMOR: Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan add sixth ranger named GucciDoll Petite. and Played by Nina Mercedez? Please take these, as rumors, with a grain of salt! --Dantheflash2011 00:55, February 16, 2014 (UTC) On Feburary 15, 2014 the official press release unveiled the Helmet Mask of GucciDoll Petite. --Dantheflash2011 15:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Breaking News:Emily Addison is retired from porn and she not Joined KungFu Clan. Who replace her? Find Out. Dantheflash2011 20:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) This is Offical Logo. --Dantheflash2011 11:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) On March 21, 2014 Bikini Rangers Studios announced that they Change from Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan to Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. Dantheflash2011 18:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) This is Offical Logo On April 17, 2014 the official press release unveiled the official Mystic Force Helmet Mask, Feature: Visor shape from Oh Ranger and Power Rangers Zeo (Expect Wifey Femmeranger). --Dantheflash2011 16:41, April 18, 2014 (UTC) On April 17, 2014 the official press release unveiled the official DarKnight Rider Helmet Mask --Dantheflash2011 15:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) On April 19, 2014 the official press release unveiled the official Cast of Bikini Rangers Mystic Force are: *Kiara Mia/Vespoli Redranger *Ava Addams/Montana Greenranger *Rachel Starr/Electra Blueranger *Kourtney Kane/Devine Yellowranger *Spencer Scott/Regin Pinkranger *Tanya Tate/Wifey Femmeranger --Dantheflash2011 23:48, April 19, 2014 (UTC) It's Offical!: On May 2, 2014 Jessica Jaymes, Jayden Jaymes and Dana Vespoli will Join Bikini Rangers Mystic Force, in addition Porn Star Kelly Divine will join as well. Dantheflash2011 10:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Breaking News! '''Birtish Porn Star Taylor Wane will Join '''Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. Dantheflash2011 10:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Adult Star and Fitness Nina Mercedez will be play Shay Sinnsager in Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. Dantheflash2011 14:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Bikini Rangers Studios announced adding 2 more episodes total 52 episodes. Dantheflash2011 14:51, June 4, 2014 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Kiara Mia is Not Join Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. She Quit to Porn! https://twitter.com/mysexykiaramia Dantheflash2011 11:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Who Replace Her? Findout Later. Dantheflash2011 11:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Kendra Lust is the name new Vespoil Redranger replace''' Kiara Mia''' she retired from porn end of this year. Dantheflash2011 00:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Bikini Rangers Mystic Force will air Monday late-nights at 2am (ET/PT)/1 am (CT). It is set to premiere September 8, 2014 on LineOne. Dantheflash2011 14:36, August 11, 2014 (UTC) On 2/27/15 Bikini Rangers Mystic Force will cut episode from 52 to 50. --Dantheflash2011 21:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sad news: Thom Beers to Depart FremantleMedia and he not return after this season. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/thom-beers-depart-fremantlemedia-791667 Dantheflash2011 21:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) May 30, LineOne announced Seven remaining episodes starting 90 minute each episode on mondays (June 15) and 2 hour season finale episode (June 22). --Dantheflash2011 19:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) One June 5, 2015 Koichi Sakamoto and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) are both leaving Bikini Rangers after this series. Mr. Sakamoto will contuine Kamen Rider Series. --Dantheflash2011 23:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC)